The zinc-bromine battery has recently attracted much attention as a viable system for the future. The basic zinc bromine battery system is shown in a patent to A. Venero, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,829 issued Aug. 8, 1978.
The zinc-bromine system comprises a series of cells which are provided with circulating electrolyte. The electrolyte is stored in a reservoir when the battery system is quiescent.
During the operation of the zinc-bromine battery, small quantities of hydrogen are produced. This decomposition hydrogen acts to increase the pH of the system, which eventually leads to the formation of zinc oxide/hydroxide solids. These solids interfere with the performance of the battery, such that it becomes desirable to prevent this from occurring.
The present invention consumes the formed hydrogen by reacting it with bromine to form acid before it can form the aforementioned solids. This prevents the pH from rising and forming the undesirable zinc oxide/hydroxide solids.